The Boy I Hate - Book
DIAMOND CHOICES OF CHAPTER 11 First Choice: Stay or Move Away If the MC stays, she will be more romantically closer to Tristan and a scene will happen. If she moves away, the romantic scene will not happen. The diamond choice is, "Stay." This costs 17 diamonds. Second Choice: Should Talk or Should Forget About It If the MC and Tristan both talk about their feelings, their relationship may or may not grow closer as the MC is torn between Steven and Tristan. It is up to the player about where he/she want to go. If they don't talk about their feelings, there is a silence between them and their relationship is more friendly than romantic. The diamond choice is, "Should Talk." This costs 17 diamonds. 'In total, this chapter costs 34 diamonds to access ALL romantic scenes. ' 'DIAMOND AND REGULAR CHOICES OF CHAPTER 12 ' First choice: Sexy Summer Dress, Basic Look, or Cute Romper (Diamond) If the MC wears the Sexy Summer Dress, she will look the most attractive to Tristan. If the MC wears the Cute Romper, she will look a little attractive to Tristan. If the MC wears the Basic Look, she will not look attractive to Tristan. This is a diamond choice. The Sexy Summer Dress is 17 diamonds, the Cute Romper is 12 diamonds and the Basic Look is free. Second Choice: Agree to the future visit or Decline the offer (Regular) When Patty offers them to come by for a future visit, the MC can agree to go back or to make the visit a one time thing. If the MC agrees, they start planning and looking forward to it. If the MC declines, Patty will be disappointed, but will understand the MC's reasons. This choice is free. Third Choice: Can't be right! or Is the expert. (Regular) When Bob tells Tristan and the MC the bad news, the MC has a choice to deny it or to believe him. If the MC denies it, Bob will get slightly annoyed. If the MC believes him, Bob sympathizes with Tristan and the MC. This choice is free. Fourth Choice: Check in on him or Give him some privacy. (Diamond) When the MC becomes curious about Tristan's phone call, she has 2 choices. If she picks the first one, the diamond one, the MC can know about Tristan's reactions to the call. If she picks the second one, she won't know Tristan's reactions and remain unknowing. The diamond choice is the 1st choice which costs 17 diamonds. Fifth Choice: Steven or Renee (Regular) The MC receives messages from Steven and Renee. She will call both people, but the player can choose which person, the MC can call first. Both calls by the MC will lead to voicemail. Sixth choice: Agree to take the room or Try to find other accommodations (Regular) Whether or not, the MC agrees, they will take the room anyway as there are no other accommodations for 100 miles. If the MC agrees, she will offer to handle it, but Tristan wil not let her. If the MC disagrees, Tristan will instantly handle it. Seventh choice: Tell him that you're tired of his mixed up priorities or Ask him what he meant. I must have misheard him. (Diamond) When Steven tells the MC that he is going to San Francisco and won't be able to attend the wedding, the MC can speak her mind or stay quiet. The first choice is a diamond choice which costs 17 diamonds. The second choice is free. Eighth Choice: Tell him the truth or Make up a lie (Regular) When the MC breaks up with Steven, Tristan comes over to the MC and asks her whether she is okay. The MC can tell the truth about Steven's and her relationship or cover up the truth with a lie.